The present invention relates to isolators and methods for manufacturing the same.
In particular, the present invention relates to isolators of the type used for supporting loads of various types on a part which is subject to vibrations, the isolators serving to insulate the load from the vibrations.
Thus, in the case of aircraft, for example, it is necessary to support sensitive instruments or the like in such a way that they will be insulated from the vibrations of the aircraft. For this purpose isolators are used, these isolators serving to damp the vibrations of the vehicle before these vibrations can reach the instrument connected by way of the isolator to the vehicle.
Although isolators of the above general type are known, the presently used isolators are relatively complex and expensive, requiring the use of a relatively large number of components which are difficult to assemble and mount.